


遗忘【下】

by Emma2233



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma2233/pseuds/Emma2233





	遗忘【下】

天帝一边吻住他绯红的眼角，一边拉着他白皙修长的双手放在自己的腰带上，开口道：“帮我脱衣服，好不好？”

在这种情况下，夜神自然不能拒绝，他只能轻颤着双手拉开了他的腰带，闭着眼睛慌乱地脱掉了他的衣物，只剩一件薄薄缎面内衣还松松垮垮地挂在他的身上。

天帝亲吻着夜神不安颤抖着的眼皮，轻声哄道：“玉儿乖，睁开眼睛好不好？”  
说着便一路往下，猝不及防地咬住他胸前已经被欺负到略微肿胀的小红果，夜神始料不及，下意识地张开了双眼，痛呼出声：“啊……轻点……疼……”

天帝放开了被他欺负得又红又肿的小可怜，却又抬手轻轻地捻住揉搓着，双眼注视着夜神低声询问道：“只有疼？”

“我……”

夜神刚想出声反驳，天帝便用两指夹住那可怜的小东西重重一捏，顿时所有的话都梗在了喉头，只能化作一声绵长的呻吟：“嗯啊……”

天帝并未松手，反而低头重重含住了另一边，用牙齿轻轻地扯着：“玉儿真的不舒服吗？那我放开便是了。”

夜神听到这话不禁抬手抱住了他的头，将手指插入他柔顺的长发中，挺着胸口将自己往他嘴里送，开口哽咽道：“陛下莫要欺负我。”

天帝轻笑出声，一只手也不安分地往下直探入了他的大腿中，毫不客气地抚上了他因情欲已经变得湿软的小穴并且趁着他分神之际插进了一根手指慢慢地替他扩张着。

身体毫无防备地被进入，夜神本就水汽迷蒙的双眼不禁顺着绯红的眼角落下一滴泪来，这种感觉实在是太奇怪了，身体仿佛对这个人已经十分熟悉了，不仅不排斥反而顺从地紧紧吸住了那根在他体内作乱的手指，果然，身体的本能反应是最骗不了人的。

天帝知道他紧张，便抬起头来亲上了他湿润的唇瓣，夜神顺从地张开嘴巴，任由他最爱的人勾住他的舌头，温柔地吮吸着，任由他舔舐过他口中的每一处。

天帝边与他亲吻，也不忘照顾着饥渴的小穴，看他并无不适便慢慢地伸进去三根手指，在他体内打着圈圈研磨着。

夜神终是受不住这种折磨，主动结束了这一个甜腻的亲吻，毫无保留地打开双腿，向眼前的人展示着自己最最私密的部位，颤抖着声音道：“陛下，可以了，进来罢。”

天帝被他这副清纯却又大胆的模样刺激得双目通红，钳住他的下巴哑声道：“玉儿，不许闭眼，我要你看着我是怎么进入你的，即便你什么都不记得了，你依然只能是我的人。”

接着夜神便觉得自己的臀部被抬高，那可怖的、粗长的东西直直地戳在了穴口处，在他的注视下激动地、一鼓作气地插进了他的身体里。

“嗯啊……”

他忍不住大声地叫了出来。

但是，他并不觉得难受，反而觉得体内又涨又痒，迫切地希望天帝可以动一动。

天帝似有所感，掐着他纤细的腰肢喘息着挺身抽送着，每一下都重重地碾过那敏感的一处，将身下的人刺激得瞬间泪流满面。

“轻点……不要了……会坏掉的……”

体内又酸又麻，身上的人仿佛没听见一般反而加快了挺动的速度进得更深，早已湿软的小穴将对方含得更紧了。

接着，天帝将自己抽了出来，还未等夜神反应过来便又从背后狠狠地进入他，逼得他忍不住泄出了几声呻吟。

天帝边不遗余力地给予他快乐，边俯下身，在他莹白如玉的后背上轻易地吮出了一个又一个的红痕，又故技重施地抚上了他挺立的乳尖，用指尖在乳晕周围打着圈圈爱抚着。

夜神全身被欺负得粉粉的，双手无力地拽住床单，艳红的小嘴半张着，天帝便覆在他唇上的手指便趁机伸了进去，勾住了他的舌尖。

夜神脑子昏昏沉沉的，根本不知道他往自己嘴里放了什么，只下意识地伸出艳红的舌尖舔舐着他修长的手指。

天帝被他这个动作刺激得身下一紧，撩开他耳侧的头发，含住他的耳垂声音嘶哑道：“玉儿，都给你好不好？”

夜神根本不知道他在说什么，只知道这个人可以让自己舒服，便胡乱应道：“好……都给……啊……”

他一句话还未说完，天帝便将自己悉数都给了他，他也被刺激得全泄了出来。

夜神睁大双眼，哽咽着：“好烫……要坏了……”

天帝安慰地吻着他的脸，开口道：“不会坏掉的，玉儿好乖，做得真好。”

夜神从头到脚都是粉色的，天帝那东西还在他的身体里呢，实在是……实在是过于羞耻了！

“陛下，你……你先拿出来，我……我……”

“不行，”天帝从背后抱住他，爱不释手地玩弄着他的乳尖，“还没完呢，再忍一下好不好？”

夜神觉得自己这次恐怕真的要哭了。


End file.
